


The Tunnel

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no, Tifa and Aeris are trapped in a tunnel. How are they going to pass the time, I wonder?<br/>Written for the LJ comm pornandkittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tunnel

"Biker shorts? Oh, Tifa."

Aeris's laughter rang light and high like a church bell. Tifa would have sworn it was the pure, innocent laugh of a child at play, were it not for the fact that the girl at play in question was currently laying face down between Tifa's splayed thighs, both hands sneaking their way under her skirt to tease at the edge of her shorts.

On second thought, a lot of children did have this light of unholy delight in their eyes as they played, too, so maybe the comparison was apt; and if there was a time Tifa shouldn't have been thinking about children, it was probably now. She groaned, cheeks burning, and threw an arm across her eyes.

"... Aeris..."

"Yes?" Aeris answered. Her smile gave her dimples. Tifa groaned again, except it was more like a whimper.

"You know... they'll find it at some point. The tunnel, I mean."

Aeris' face was very close to Tifa's bare leg, so when she gave a little "Hm?" of acknowledgement, her warm breath ghosted across Tifa's soft inner thigh. Tifa wanted to squeeze her knees together, but there was the matter of the body in between them.

"...They'll dig us out. Soon."

Aeris blinked big luminous green eyes at her. "Oh, I wasn't scared. Were you?"

"Well, no, not really," Tifa acknowledged. "I was just trying to say... Eek!"

Aeris laughed, soft and tender, and kissed the junction of Tifa's thigh and pelvis through the stretchy material of her shorts once again. "You wanted to say eek?"

"No, I wanted -- wanted..."

There were lips on her, teasing through the cloth, lithe hands pushing up the skirt; Tifa couldn't keep her back from arching, her hips from lifting off the ground. There was a tug, and then her shorts were around her knees, and down to her ankles, Aeris's soft hands following them with teasing caresses to the curve of Tifa's calves and the back of her knees. "Why those ugly boy shorts anyway?" she asked casually, as she crawled back up Tifa's body. "A body like yours deserves better."

She was smiling like she knew hundreds and thousands of things Tifa had never dreamed of. She stopped moving, poised over her exposed groin, and looked up to meet Tifa's eyes, and it was hard to breathe.

"Aeris..."

"Yes, Tifa?"

She'd wanted to say 'they'll catch us,' and then 'I don't know', 'I'm not sure.' But all her excuses had fled. There was only one thing she could still say and mean, so she said it.

" _Please_."

Lips on her, soft -- she could feel a smile against her belly, and then teasing little nibbles, and -- _oh._ Warmth, wetness, the point of a tongue teasing her clitoris, snaking its way between her folds, pushing past her entrance, back and forth until her whole body tingled.

She couldn't reach Aeris like that, the tunnel too small to even sit up straight; so she bit into her hand and petted Aeris's hair with a hand that trembled as the girl lapped at her with delicate catlike flicks of the tongue.

Her first cry of pleasure was answered by a worried call, at the other end of the crumbled tunnel. Her eyes shot open, her belly tightening with fear. Cloud!

"Aeris," she panted. "Aeris, they're cleaning out the rubble!"

"Oh, great!" Aeris said, and licked Tifa's inner lips. "We'll be out soon."

Tifa choked on a startled laugh as she thought of all the ways they might be out, if Aeris didn't stop, but then a couple of fingers pushed inside her, and she couldn't say anything. She listened to the excavation progress with her eyes wide open, a hand over her mouth to keep herself silent, and a hand over Aeris's head to tangle in her hair as Aeris buried her face between her legs. Her heart hammered in her chest, afraid of being discovered like this, with her legs thrown over another girl's shoulders; but the tongue exploring her transformed that shudder of fright into fevered urgency.

She came with a strangled little gasp to the echo of Barrett's voice yelling "All clear!"

A second later, she'd pulled her skirt down as far as it could go, and she was waving back at her friends with fake casualness. Yes, of course, everything was okay. And if her breath was still a bit too fast, her face a bit too red, she let Cloud assume it was only a hint of claustrophobia.

She crawled out of the tunnel fully aware that Aeris was crawling behind her, and that the girl hadn't given her biker shorts back, and there was nothing under her short, short skirt but air and the cooling dampness of her own arousal and Aeris's saliva.

+

Later, when they were out of the tunnel, all dusted off, and Tifa was trailing at the back of the group still trying to get her embarrassment under control, Aeris dropped to her side and tilted her head curiously.

"You never did tell me. Why the ugly boy shorts? They don't look right on your hips at all."

Tifa could feel her bare thighs rubbing against each other just a few inches away from the brush of the evening wind; with Aeris so close, it was like a caress. "It's just so I don't -- you know how I fight, too many high kicks..." She glanced at the men's backs, and leaned toward Aeris to whisper hurriedly. "So if you could give them back, before another monster jumps at us and I end up flashing everyone?"

Aeris smiled, with dimples, charming and friendly and totally, devilishly innocent. "Sorry, I'm keeping them as a memento." Her hand ghosted against Tifa's rear, dipped briefly under the skirt to tease bare buttocks, and she danced ahead toward the main group, light on her feet. Tifa watched her with consternation and an unexpected stab of arousal.

"Aeris--"

She turned on her heel then, walking backwards, so that Tifa could see her on a backdrop of unaware men walking ahead. And she unbuttoned the bottom of her demure little pink dress, and pulled the edges open.

Her panties were red, shockingly so on her creamy white skin, more lace than whole cloth, and damp all the way through.

"I'm open for a trade," she said, and laughed that sparkling laugh again, and dropped the skirt just as Cloud turned around to ask them what was taking so long.

Tifa dreamed of taking them off all the way up to the inn.


End file.
